


Keep An Eye On Me -Teaser-

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Barista’s Spicy Treats [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reader is camera shy, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, incubus!Akira, incubus!Arsène, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You and Akira have been together for a year now.Things are pretty serious between you two.However…All of that changes one night when Akira brings a surprise guest.





	Keep An Eye On Me -Teaser-

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to the amazing Krisalia, for not only inspiring me to write this so, _so_ long ago, but for suggesting the title.
> 
> This was one of my first threesome-implied, or will-become-a-threesome-later ideas, so...
> 
> Cheers to you, Krisalia, you amazing customer.

_Flash_.

A flash of white briefly illuminated your stationary form. You blinked amidst the brief glare as a picture was taken, and spots of colour danced in your vision as you shuffled your feet. You wiggled your bare toes experimentally, feeling the soft plush of the carpet that covered your bedroom floor digging into the naked stubs and soles of your feet. You breathed in, slowly, deeply, to collect your quivering nerves. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips, moistening them with saliva as a chill wormed its way up and down your spine, despite the ankle-length trench coat you wore.

 _Flash_.

A second picture was taken as your hands— _your shaking, trembling hands—_ were raised to the zipper, halting just as your quivering digits gripped the small zipper. Beads of cold sweat trickled down from your perspiring crown, and hesitation rocked you to your very core. Suddenly, you felt very, _very_ conscious of your current self. You stood in the middle of your dimly lit bedroom, and with only the soft illumination of moonlight pouring in from the sliding door that was open just behind you to bring some light into the abysmal-looking bedroom.

Instinctively, you brought the collar of the trench coat closer to you as there was a gentle, barely-there breeze that ghosted past your still form. There was a clear contrast between the cool fabric of the coat you wore and your clammy, trembling fingers, your shaking digits that all but clutched the black leather trench coat as though it was a life raft, and you were stranded in the middle of the ocean. You drew in a shaky breath, releasing it in a quivering _whoosh_ of an exhale, swallowing another gulp that was the size of a tennis ball.

 _Flash_.

“Really...? There, on the balcony...? _Now_ , of all times?” you asked, swallowing a gulp that was the size of a tennis ball.

 _Flash_.

There was a chuckle as a reply answered your shy questions, a reply that came as swift as the shudder that briefly possessed you.

“No time like the present right, Treasure?” _he_ cooed, his voice was smooth as melted butter, as succulent as warm honey.

“Look, I... I _did_ agree to this, but... The neighbours... Someone will see-!”

“ _Shh._ ”

 _He_ raised a finger to his lips, hissing the “ _shh_ ” he uttered past curved lips, gesturing for your silence. Your lips pursed as your jaw became set; your brows furrowed as they pinched the slant of your glaring eyes. Who was _he_ to ask you to be silent?

“ _Akira_ -!”

“ _Shh, my love_. _Shh_.”

A finger was pressed to your moist lips, silencing your irate protests. You blinked, your shining irises staring up into onyx until, finally, the warm obsidian was lost to a shade of _crimson_ that you recognized all too well as a smirk curled the corner of Akira’s lips.

 _Flash_.

The brief splash of white bathed your stationary form, as well as Akira’s, illuminating the two of you in a short-lived glow of light. For a moment, and only a moment, a pair of silhouettes danced on the wall to the left of where you and the smirking incubus stood. Your shadow melded with Akira’s, stretching and pulling amidst the momentary flare of illumination, meshing together with the darkness the nocturnal hours naturally bestowed upon the city.

“ _Are you nervous, sweetheart_?”

You blinked owlishly after Akira whispered his question; you couldn’t speak due to his finger still pressed against your lips.

Slowly, the noiret trailed his finger down from your mouth, slightly damp from when you licked your lips earlier, his digit marking a path down your chin, down your throat, and stopping just inches shy of where your hand was. The onyx-eyed demon lazily traced circles into the bridge of your knuckles, gently pressing the pad of his forefinger into your smooth skin that, to him, could be likened to silk itself.

“...You may speak now, darling.”

Irritation heated your blood, your jaw twitched as you took in a breath, releasing it slowly before your mouth opened, an answer at the ready.

“...Of _course_ I’m nervous, Akira. This... This is too sudden, and... Why is _he_ here!?”

 _Flash_.

A chuckle echoed through the darkness of the bedroom the _three_ of you stood in, a chuckle that did _not_ come from the smirking incubus who stood before you. The shadows were briefly dispersed by the bright flare as a picture was taken, the short-lived flare of white illuminated not only your form and Akira’s, but also the face of a man who stood off to the left of where you stood.

The man who was holding the camera, his lips curled to show a glinting hint of his pearly whites as he breathed a laugh.

The man who was similar to your live-in boyfriend and lover, Akira Kurusu.

The man who was a _demon_ , a _demon_ who also originated from the infernal realm.

The man who was not only an _incubus_ himself, but had personally mentored Akira when it came to matters that occurred behind closed doors in the dead of night, when women were safely tucked away in their beds and lost to the realm of dreams.

“ _Arsène_ ,” you hissed through a set jaw, snarling out the the incubus’s name through grit teeth.

Your hands clutched the fabric of the trench coat more harshly, the bridge of your knuckles turning white with how tight your grip was.

Your irate whisper of his name only earned a soft laugh from the noiret incubus, the man who stood on your left.

“My, what a displeased stare. I’m merely here as an observer, dear rose. I won’t be doing much aside from taking pictures,” Arsène crooned, pausing only to share a brief askance with Akira.

“That is to say I will _only_ participate with your consent, of course.”

Arsène’s statement caused you to whip your narrowed eyes, your pursed lips toward Akira. Your surprised visage only served to arouse a chuckle from the noiret incubus, watching as he raised a hand to readjust the glasses that were still perched on his nose.

“Wh—!? _Participate_!?” Your voice reached a new octave, one that Akira hadn’t bore witness to before.

Not taking into account the times he’d have you in his arms, or in his lap, lost in a fog of pleasure, of course.

Needless to say, you weren’t too happy with the “ _surprise_ ” Akira promised you earlier in the evening.

* * *

_“_ _There you are, my beautiful lady.”_

_Akira wrapped his arms around your waist, gently prying you away from the countertop. A surprised shriek left you as the onyx-eyed man swung you around, stealing a few kisses from you before he set you down on the kitchen floor._

_You laughed, staring up at Akira as your arms draped over his shoulders._

_A smile curled your lips as you stated the obvious, “Well,_ someone’s _happy. Care to explain why?”_

 _A husky chuckle warmed your face as his eyes shone with a brief,_ very _faint flicker of red._

_“Seeing you, of course.”_

“ _Akira, you goof. You see me_ every _day, and don’t think I didn’t catch_ that _glint in your eyes. Be honest.”_

“ _I have a surprise for you later tonight, my love.”_

“ _You have a surprise tonight?”_

_Akira nodded._

“ _A surprise for me?”_

“ _Yes, a surprise for you, Treasure.”_

“ _...What, no hints? None at all?”_

 _A chuckle left the noiret’s smiling lips. “If I told you what it was, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? You_ will _enjoy it, I promise.”_

* * *

 “ _Akira_! You _brought_ him here to _participate_!? Do you know what that _entails_!?”

“...A ménage à trois? A threesome?”

 _Must he be so blunt about it?_ you hissed silently, narrowing your eyes slightly.

You felt heat crawl from your neck to burn your cheeks, settling for glaring indignantly as your hands all but hugged the trench coat to the barely-clothed skin that it covered underneath. Your lips were pursed to a thin line, and your jaw was set. You were _far_ from amused with the slightly joking undertone his voice bellied, despite the Cheshire cat grin that curled his lips.

“ _Only_ if I consent to it.”

“Of course, my sweet. Your comfort is what matters here, tonight. The same as every other night,” Akira cooed to you, his sugarcoated words having the desired effect on you.

A shiver wormed its way down your spine, the skin on your arms danced with goosebumps, the feeling of jelly ensnared your legs, and you drew in a quick, short breath.

You weren’t aroused.

_A fire was lit in your lower abdomen._

You weren’t aroused.

_You felt hot under the collar, figuratively and literally._

You weren’t aroused.

_A familiar liquid trickled into the crotch of your underwear._

“’ _I’m not aroused_ ’... Is that what you said just now, Treasure?” Akira said, a breathy chuckle warming your burning cheeks.

“She did. Three times, if my ears didn’t deceive me,” Arsène added, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

Your blush deepened at the men’s laughter; you didn’t realize you’d said it aloud, let alone three times.

“It’s _not_ funny,” you grumbled, a huff leaving your pursed lips.

“It’s _so_ cute when you become indignant, but... If I may see just how much my voice _affects you_... That’s fine with you isn’t it, mon chérie?”

Your mouth opened, a retort at the ready. However, something stopped you. The feeling of a clawed finger— _all five of them, accompanied by a palm—_ rested on your interlocked wrists, gently pulling your hands away from the collar of the trench coat you wore. A second hand soon joined the first, and an unconscious shudder shook you as clawed fingertips gripped the zipper, pulling it down. A barely-there draft ghosted over the skin the frizzy-haired incubus was uncovering, resulting in a shudder from you.

The hand that gripped the zipper stopped after the trench coat was undone, the fingers lazily danced across the bare skin of your hips until they skimmed the hem of the lacy, see-through panties you wore. A smirk curled the corner of Akira’s lips, his carmine irises shimmering as he brazenly slipped his fingertips into your underwear, dipping until he teasingly trailed a path to your moist crotch.

 _Flash_.

“You’re so _warm_ , so _wet_. I bet being touched like this is _torture_ for you, isn’t it?” Akira crooned into your ear, pausing to place a kiss on your neck before he leaned back, removing his hand from your panties.

A snicker left the noiret incubus who stood in front of you, a chuckle leaving Akira’s smirking lips as the tapered tips of his fingers lightly ghosted over the skin of your abdomen. Your shining doe eyes stared down, trailing the path with your gaze as a clawed hand gripped your chin in crook of its fingers, gently tilting your face up so that your eyes met lustrous _crimson_ irises.

“My eyes are up here, dearest,” Akira said, a smirk curling his lips as he leaned in close, closer, and closer still. The noiret gently meshed his lips to yours, pausing long enough to softly nibble on your lower lip before leaning back.

“...Aren’t you a bit _warm_ with that heavy coat on? _Take it off_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded on my Tumblr blog: TheHuggamugCafe. I am currently not accepting requests/orders.


End file.
